Choke technique
This technique is fairly simple because it is easy to do. Choking is most effective with lower level players, but will sometimes work with higher levels too. So here is what you do: It's really simple actually, you just run toward your opponent while firing. But the thing that gives you an edge is if your opponent panics. That way he will just waste an entire clip. Also when you're in close you have way more damage. But you can't just run at them blindly you will easily be killed by a vaporizer or a hurricane and so on. That is why when you move in try to go in a zigzag motion so you are a harder target to hit. If you have an Airborn try jumping while moving in, this will throw your opponent off. When you are in so close bullet weapons can be deadly because they register head shots. When I say close, I mean right up in there face, the hard part is getting there. If you are up against an infiltrator or another fast armour, try to get as close as possible but a little farther away than normal. BE CAREFUL!! If your opponent is backed up in a corner and you are using a rocket launcher than the splash damage may hit you as well specially if you are using a hellfire. Power-ups help too because they might give you the upper hand. Berserker Shields are hreat because you can move in and kill them very easily but they can't harm you at all. The Damage Amp. is a great power-up too because you will do almost three times as much damage. The Health Recharge is great because it will take longer for your opponent to kill you as you're moving in. You have to have the right gear first: Vaporizers work best because it panics your opponent. Having a huge red beam fire at you is nota day at the beach. Of course higher levels will be used to it and might not be effected but atleast they will be thrown off. Rocket Launchers work well too because of the splash damage. They will also intimidate lower level players. Any weapon of this type will be good.(hellfire, titan etc.) Menacers believe it or not are a good choice too. The menacer's orbs will stick to things near your opponent and will overwhelm him. This will also stop him from advancing. Bullet weapons(ripper,mag rail, auto rifle etc.) are not the best choice but will still work because up close they will be deadly because of their ability to register head shots. Armours: Infiltrators are good choice because they are fast and upgraded enough have decent shielding. This will help you get to your opponent faster. Assult armour is good too because it has good defence but still good targeting. That way you will be able to take more hits and do more damage. Tankers are good because of their amazing sheilding but are horrible unless the speed is upgraded very much. The speed is very low so if you do not upgrade it they will just kill you as you are running toward them. Airborn is good because as you are moving in you can jump instead of runningthis makes it much harder for your opponent to hit you. Hope This Helps!! Category:Strategy Category:General Category:Co-Op Category:Close combat